


Better Things Ahead

by Historywriter2007



Series: Better Things Ahead [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Minor Character Death, Nanny Katniss, Professor Peeta, Single Parent Peeta Mellark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss needs a job and Professor Mellark needs a nanny, but they didn't realize this would be the start of something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction and my first real try at fictional writing. Thank you for taking a chance on it. 
> 
> I do not own the characters of THG, but I do own my mistakes.

Johanna made her way through the crowded student union to the table her friend occupied. “Hello sunshine, why is your scowl worse than normal today?” 

“I just lost my nanny job, Mrs. Boggs is pregnant again and decided she wanted to stay home from now on. I was hoping to keep that at least through the summer, now I have nothing.” Katniss put her head in her hands, admitting defeat. If she didn’t get something fast she would need to go home for the summer, and that would be a fate worse than death. Katniss had left her small town at 18, only to return for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Each time it was harder to go back, the memories were too strong; and now her mother wanted to talk about what they had lost all the time, a part of her therapy. 

“I may just have a solution for you then. Professor Mellark asked if we knew anyone who was a nanny today, apparently he needs one and fast.” 

“Professor Mellark, the History guy? I didn’t know he was married.” For some reason the words married and professor Mellark left a sour taste in her mouth, but a job was a job. 

“Don’t think he is. I am not really sure what the story actually is, but he was gone for a week and came home with a baby. Maybe it was some love child he tried to hide away. Think about it Katniss you could nanny, make money and spend all the time you want looking at his hot ass.” 

“You would go there, I think you have seen too many Lifetime Movies. It’s not like I am going to start working with him then have him fall in love with me and sweep me off my feet. But I will go talk to him about the job, I need it.”

"Good, he said he had office hours until 5 so if you hurry you may be able to catch him. And Katniss, if you ever see him in his underwear please try to get a picture to me. Staring at him was the only way I got through that class. In fact, I don't think I missed one session!"

“Of course you didn’t. Thanks Johanna, I’ll see you in a bit.” Katniss quickly gathered her belongs and made her way to the History building. Professor Mellark had an office in the basement of the building along with all the other non-tenured professors. His door was cracked open, a good sign that he was still in. She knocked lightly and entered as she heard his voice stating to do so. His office was small, barely enough room for a desk, small bookcase, and chair. She entered to find him working on his computer, glasses perched on his nose making him look older than she knew he was. It had been a couple of years since she was in his class, and that year he was finishing his dissertation. He was defiantly one of the younger and hotter professors on campus. In fact she was sure if anyone saw him at a bar with jeans and a t-shirt he would look like he was an undergrad. He looked up at her with a questioning look on his face, of course he would be confused she was sure he didn’t even recognize her.  
“Professor Mellark, my name is…”

"I know who you are, Katniss, I had you in US in World War II my first year teaching it's a pleasure to see you again." He said all of this with a warm smile that took up his face, the glasses made his blue eyes look brighter if that was even possible.

Her breath hitched as she tried to find words to continue. Maybe this was a bad idea, she didn’t know if she could control her attraction to this man. “Um…right. Well…um... Johanna Mason is in your class right now and she said you are looking for a nanny. I used to be one and just lost my summer job doing so for the Boggs’. I wanted to see if you had found anyone to take the job.” 

"Oh, well no. I am still not really sure how to go about finding someone. I know that it can't be a current student though, I am hoping for someone that could be live in, at least at first, so I am sorry but…"

“No, wait, I am not a student anymore. At least not right now, I am graduating this week and then will be going to Capital in the fall for my Masters. Unless there is another reason you don’t want me.”

“Oh, no I just still don’t know what I am doing here. I don’t even know how much to pay someone. This all kind of happened very suddenly and I am at a loss.”

“Well, if you are interested in me taking this job then maybe I should meet your wife and child first.”

Professor Mellark shook his head and let out a breath before talking again. “She is not my daughter, she’s my niece. I don’t have a wife- I don’t even have a girlfriend, hence needing a live-in nanny." He looked up to the ceiling and Katniss felt her chest tighten as she saw him fighting tears. After a minute, he continued, "My brother and his wife were out on a date night when they were hit by a drunk driver and killed. Now I am a bachelor with no idea of how to take care of an infant. My parents are here now, but they have to get back home next week so I really need the help. Look if you want the job why don’t you come by my house tonight and meet Annabelle and my parents. We can talk more after you meet everyone, how does that sound?”

“Great, what time do you want me there?” 

“I am about ready to pack up, so how about 6:30?” He said while passing a piece of paper over with an address. She smirked at his handwriting, it was written beautifully like what you would see on a cake. Professor Mellark grinned at her, “my parent’s owned a bakery, I used to decorate the cakes and that made me work on my handwriting skills. See you soon Katniss.” She nodded and smiled trying to ignore the way her stomach flipped with the way he said her name. This was a really bad idea. 

 

At 6:30 on the dot she was ringing the bell of Professor Mellark's townhouse. An older woman with graying blond hair answered. "You must be Katniss, please come in." The woman had a smile that was warm, just like Professor Mellark. Katniss smiled back and nodded her head, the woman moved from the door allowing Katniss to enter. She was led into the family room, it looked like a tornado had hit. She could see that some quick babyproofing had happened, but the room was still a disaster waiting to happen. At least he said the baby was an infant and he had time before she would be mobile. A playpen sat in the corner and toys were all over the room. She turned to see Professor Mellark and an older man, who looked just like him entered. Again Katniss felt her stomach flip when she saw Professor Mellark with the baby, he was so natural with her and it only increased his hotness factor. 

He walked to her with his huge smile, “you have met my mother, Gloria, this is my father Matt and this is Annabelle.” He stated as he held the baby girl up for her to see. She couldn’t be more than three months old and gave Katniss a small smile while reaching her little hand towards her braid. 

"Hello Annabelle, now if I am going to be your nanny we will need to set some ground rules on pulling hair," Katniss said with a smile. "May I?" She reached her arms out to take the baby and Professor Mellark handed her over.

The family sat down in the family room and started to ask Katniss about her experience and background. The Mellark’s asked for a moment to discuss the position in the kitchen leaving Katniss alone with Annabelle, it was when the baby realized she was without her family that the cries started. Katniss started singing without even thinking about it, it was an old song, one that her father had sung to her as a child. Immediately Annabelle stopped crying and looked up at Katniss with wide blue eyes, ones that had to be from the Mellark side. When she was done a squeak from the floorboards announced that they were no longer alone. Professor Mellark stood in the doorway with a similar expression as Annabelle, one of awe. 

“Well, we would love to offer you the job. They leave on Sunday, I know it is short notice, but if you could move in Sunday that would be great. I will cover room and board and pay $500 a week. Is that enough?”  
Katniss was shocked, she had not expected this much, and it would give her a great amount of money for her tuition in the fall. "Yes, that's great. I can move in this weekend, my lease is up at the end of the month anyway. Thank you, Professor Mellark." 

“Peeta.”

“What?”

“If you are going to be around all the time, I think it is better that you call me by my first name, Peeta.” He stated, looking right into Katniss's eyes.

“Ok, Peeta,” She handed Annabelle back over to Peeta saying to the baby I’ll see you on Sunday. She then looked up at Peeta “Thanks again.” He walked her to the door giving her a business card. “My cell phone number is on the back. I have yours from your resume, just thought we should get that out of the way.” 

“Yes, good idea. See you Sunday.” Katniss walked to the driveway and got into her car, her face felt hot and he heart was pounding in her chest. Just his hand brushing hers made her feel like she was being shocked by electricity. While she was excited about the job she needed to find a way to make control herself, this was a very bad idea. 

 

Katniss was surprised at how fast she was able to fall into a rhythm at the Mellark house. The first few nights consisted of her insisting on doing the night feedings so Peeta could sleep, it was her job to care for Bell, Annabelle’s new nickname. Peeta finally relented, although some nights she would find him in the doorway just watching them as she rocked Bell back to sleep. She would try to read the expression on his face but it seemed foreign to her, like something from a dream that was long forgotten. Bell had quickly fallen for Katniss as well, she loved her nanny and the first time she cried when Peeta took her made Katniss feel horrible. She apologized, but Peeta shrugged it off saying, you are with her all day, it only makes sense she would connect more with you. She could still see the hurt in his eyes. After all, he was all Bell had left and Katniss decided that they would try to do more together so Bell could create a bond with Peeta. 

One afternoon a few weeks into her working for him, Peeta came rushing in the door calling her name in a panic. “I’m in here.” She yelled from the kitchen where she was feeding Bell. He rushed in and hugged Katniss then gave Bell a kiss on the head. Katniss looked at him confused from the sudden rush of affection, “everything ok?”

Peeta took a deep breath and shook his head. “On the way home they were talking about a big accident down the street and they had everything closed off. I tried to call you, but you phone just rang.”  
“Oh My God, Peeta, I am so sorry. My phone died when we got home from the park and I had it plugged in, in my room. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just didn’t hear it.” 

“It’s okay, I just…after Rye and Delly I am just more on edge. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” He looked from Bell to Katniss, the look in his eyes took her breath away. “Either of you.” 

After a couple of breaths, she finally was able to speak and tried to calm the situation. With a smirk, she told him, "oh, you would be fine…I am sure you could find another nanny.”

“Not one like you, I mean it Katniss, I don’t want to lose you. You have no idea the effect you have on me.” 

Katniss was at a loss for words, she just stared back at him with her mouth hung open in shock. Was he actually saying he liked her? She had to push that away, there was no way Peeta Mellark could like someone like her that way. 

Finally Bell’s cries broke the tension in the room, it was definitely past her naptime and she needed to get one or it would be a nightmare later. Katniss started to head towards Bell’s room, as she reached the stairs she looked back at Peeta who was still watching her. 

When she came back down she found Peeta in the kitchen with an apron on and food all over the counter. “What are you doing?” she asked. 

“Getting dinner ready.” 

“You don’t have to do that, I can get it ready.” She stated back, trying to not think of how great his ass looked as he bent down to get something from the cabinet. 

“No, I actually really like cooking and I haven’t been able to do it for a while. You just take some time for yourself and let me do this. Dinner will be ready at 6.” 

“Okay, I am going to get cleaned up then.” She smiled at him as she walked away, she couldn’t help but to find the blush creeping up his cheeks endearing. 

Katniss checked on Bell then went into the bathroom to get a quick shower. She tried to ignore the thoughts flooding her head, she chastised herself for even thinking Peeta could like her any more than as an employee. But at the same time she couldn’t figure out the meaning behind his words, mainly the ones about “the effect she had on him.” After showering and getting dressed she headed downstairs. Bell was still asleep and she started to wonder if she would wake up before her 10pm feeding. Peeta had a full dinner laid out for her along with wine glasses. 

“I was not sure if you like some wine.”

“Sure, I have to warn you though I am a bit of a lightweight.”

“Well then you just get a glass, you are still technically on the clock.” He said with a smirk as he started pouring the wine into two glasses. 

Katniss sat down at the table looking at all the food he had made, there was a salad, pasta and come kind of rolls that she did not recognize. 

“They‘re called cheesebuns, we made them all the time at the bakery. I thought you would like them considering the amount of cheese I see you eating.” Katniss noticed the blush creep up his neck as if it embarrassed him that he knew that. She smiled at him and took a bite, but could not control the moan that came as she ate the cheesebun. When she opened her eyes it was her turn to be embarrassed. Peeta just started at her with his mouth agape. She took a breath and told him they were the best thing she had ever tasted. He just smiled and they ate in a strained silence until he broke it. 

“So, let’s get to know each other a bit better. All I know about you is you are a great nanny, stubborn and not a big history fan.” 

Katniss scowled at him before answering. “Well that about sums me up.” Peeta returned her scowl, she doesn’t remember ever seeing him scowl, but damn it if he wasn’t hot doing it.

“Well then let’s get past that and get to the deep stuff, like, what is your favorite color.”

“My favorite color, really? That is the deep stuff?”

"Well we have to start somewhere. Mine is orange.” Katniss scrunched her nose at that one, which made Peeta chuckle. “Not a bright orange, softer, like the sunset.”

“Green, like the forest. My dad used to take me out in the woods near our house. He taught me how to shoot a bow and swim out there.” 

“Does he still live there?” The question was innocent, Peeta didn’t know, but it made Katniss stop and look away. It had been years, but it was still hard to talk about it. 

"No, not really. There was a car accident. My sister and dad were killed, I was hurt in it as well. It was in high school." She took a deep breath, then felt a comfort she was not used to as Peeta put his hand on hers.  
She looked up and meet his eyes. There as a sadness there, of course if anyone could understand it was him, but no pity. She couldn't stand those who gave her the pity look like she was going to break.

"I'm sorry to bring it up if you ever want to talk about it I am here." She gave him a small smile, the fact that he didn't pity and didn't push made her heart flutter. They finished the dinner chatting about his family, the bakery and Katniss even added a story about her sister, Prim. It felt good to talk about it with someone who understood the pain of losing a sibling. When they finished cleaning up the dishes Peeta topped off the glasses and the settled on the family room couch. It felt domestic to Katniss, again she stopped the thoughts of how nice it would be if this was what her future would be like.

“Katniss, I have another question for you, call it professional curiosity. Why did you decide to take my class? You said you didn’t like history and there were other classes that could have met your arts requirement.”

Oh boy, she thought, do I tell him the truth? That every female, and even some of the males in his class was there for the same reason and it had nothing to do with the topic. She squints her eyes and grimaces as she starts in on why. “Well… Johanna wanted to take the class because of what she found on the Hot for Teacher website and I went along with her.” 

“What website?” Peeta had a dumbfounded look on his face, suddenly Katniss realized he had no idea the site even existed. She figured someone would have pointed it out by now. 

"Here," She said while grabbing her iPad to pull up the site. "I think it is better to just show you." When the front page opens she clicks on male, college professors, and chuckles lightly. He had moved higher on the list. "See, you the third hottest college professor in the country." She turns the iPad towards him but his shock is as quick as his hand grabbing it from her.

She gets closer to look over his shoulder has he clicks his name. “You must be kidding, where do they get all of this?” He is clearly shocked at the amount of information they have on the site. Not only where and what they teach, but if they are single- Peeta’s had “most likely”- and if they sleep with students. "Well, at least, they have the facts straight, I am single and never slept with a student."

Of course, Katniss thinks, there is no way he would have a relationship with a past student. She needed to move past this silly obsession. 

Peeta kept looking at his page, Katniss didn't think it was possible for him to be more shocked than he was until he got to the pictures section. "What the hell, where did they get this picture?" Katniss again looks over his shoulder to find a picture of him with no shirt and workout shorts hanging low on his hips. She was licking her lips before she even realized it. She just hoped Peeta didn't notice.

She tries to recover and hide the shaking in her voice when she answers him. “My guess is the gym on campus, looks like the lockers they have there. Keep in mind cell phones are everywhere.” 

“I guess, I just didn’t think I would get this kind of attention. I am nothing special.” 

Now it was Katniss’s turn to be shocked. He really didn’t see how hot he was, and the fact that he was kind and funny just helped matters. Once someone gets on the site that he had Bell he would be number one for sure. “I guess you don’t know the effect you have on people. Even though most people take your class because of what they hear, females especially, most of us ended up really enjoying it. I know more about World War II than any other timeframe and that is because of you.” 

“I guess that makes this worth it. I just need to be more careful with where I change from now on.” 

"And don't sleep with students," Katniss said with a smile

“I think I can manage that, at least for the current ones” Peeta seemed to realize what he said right away and cleared his throat. He quickly changed the subject. “I guess I am a lightweight as well. This seems to be hitting me hard. I never really drank that much, too afraid.” 

“Of what? A little alcohol never hurt anyone.” Besides their pride, she thought as she tried to also ignore his last statement. 

“No, but a lot can hurt everyone. See my family has a secret and you should probably know about it since I hope you are going to be around for a while.” It was his turn to take a deep breath and look away. “My mom was a completely different person when we were growing up. She was a raging alcoholic and abusive to me and my brothers.” Now it was Katniss’s turn to reach out and comfort Peeta, she put her hand on his but he flipped them and laced their fingers together. “When I was four my mom was pregnant with a girl, she always wanted one, but something went wrong. She lost the baby and the doctors told her she would not be able to try again. It started slow and took a long time for the rest of us to catch up to what was happening. She started drinking while we were at school and dad was at the bakery, by the time we got home she was either passed out, which we preferred, or was meaner than anything. That was when the bad things would happen. When I was 10 I went to school with a black eye. The substitute that day didn’t believe my normal story of roughhousing with my brothers and called the principal. After I told them what was really going on they called my dad and the police. That morning was the last time I saw my mom for more than a year.”

“What happened? How did your dad not know?” Katniss couldn't believe a father could watch as his children were hurt, especially the man she met a few weeks before. 

“I think it was too hard for him to admit the facts. He always believed that we were just hyper boys that hurt each other and we were all too afraid to say anything else. She went to rehab and worked her way back to us. She has been sober for almost 20 years now and still spends every day trying to make it up to us.” 

“Wow, I just can’t believe that is the same woman I met. I guess that is why I never saw alcohol in the house.”

“Oh it is here, I just hide it and lock it up. Helps all of us feel better.”

"Thanks," Katniss said staring into his bright blue eyes. 

“For what?” He looked completely puzzled. 

“Telling me. That could not have been easy to live though and then to have to talk about it again. I know that can bring the pain back.” Katniss was suddenly aware that they were still holding hands and that the room started to fill with an exciting kind of tension only to be broken for the second time by Bell's cries. A small squeeze and smile were all she got as Peeta walked to the stairs to get his baby niece from her crib, once again leaving her with questions swimming in her brain.

 

The rain was pounding on the roof of the car, Prim was pushing every button on the radio trying to find something she wanted to listen to. Just as her father started to tell her to find something and stick with it a bright light filled the car. Suddenly the flames were everywhere, burning skin, hair and lungs. She couldn’t get out, this is how she was going to die, as a girl on fire. Arms grabbed her and called her name over and over, but the flames were still on her. 

Katniss's eyes flew open, she was engulfed not in flames, but in someone's arms. She looked up finally coming to the realization that Peeta was in her room, on her bed cradling her as she cried. Normally it took a long time for Katniss to come to terms with a nightmare that bad; but the comfort from his arms and his smell, was that cinnamon and dill, calmed her almost immediately.

“I’m sorry, it was a nightmare.” 

“It’s okay, I get them too. If you ever want to talk about it I am here.” She looked at him and realized he was completely sincere. Maybe she should tell him, only three people know the whole story of that day, she had pushed everyone else away. 

She took a deep breath before starting. “My mom was working late, so my dad took me and Prim to dinner. On the way, the town drunk, Cray, crossed over and hit his head on. They said that my dad and Prim were killed on impact, but I still don't know that for sure. The car caught fire and a passerby got me out, but I was burned pretty badly on my back and upper leg. To add insult to injury, my boyfriend left me soon after. I didn’t want him or anyone to see my scars, so he cheated on me like the horny teenage boy he was." Katniss takes another deep breath before continuing, although she feels connected to and trust Peeta, it is still hard to talk about all of this with anyone. "I guess you could say he broke me more than the accident. I shut most people out before they can hurt me, it's my defense. And now I am going on and on about it all to my boss." 

“Friend.”

Katniss shook her head, “what?” 

“I’m your friend. We have both shared some really deep stuff, I think we are friends now, at least I would like to be yours.” She noticed his fearful look, “Okay, I’ll allow it.” She said with a smile, too bad she fought back the words she wanted to add. 

“Good,” Peeta started. “Since we are friends who is the idiot that let you get away because I want to go beat him up.” 

“His name was Darius, he knocked up the girl and last I heard they were married and miserable.” 

“Well, I guess karma has a funny sense of humor. I better let you get back to sleep, do you want me to get you anything?” His deep eyes focused on hers and she felt comfort and warmth coming from them. The words came out before she could stop them. “Will you stay with me?” His breath hitched, she knew it, she had pushed the barrier. His hushed answer was not what she expected. “Yea, sure.”  
Peeta laid on his back and pulled her into his side. She felt like she fit perfectly as he laid his arm around her. “Is this okay?” She could only nod and whisper a thank you. His response hit at the same time as sleep did, the words lost as the darkness filled her senses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who as read and commented on the story! I am overwhelmed by the response and hope this lives up to expectations. I have more stories in my head and hope to continue writing, your support has definitely given me more confidence. I really cannot thank you all enough for the warm welcome. A special thanks to one of my friends who is supporting me and even edited this for me.

Katniss woke to tendrils of sunlight breaking through her blinds, the body pressed against her back and arm protectively around her brought back the memories of the night before. She couldn’t help the smile that formed; he had stayed with her all night. She tried to steady her breath, hoping she would not wake him so she could spend just a few more moments wrapped in his arms. Her wish was not granted a she felt him start to stir behind her.

“Katniss, are you awake?” his voice was raspy from sleep and the sound cut straight to her core. He moved his arm slightly allowing her to move but quickly returned to hold her around her middle. She noticed his sleep tousled hair fell in waves over his eyes, a stark contrast to how she usually saw him. He cleared his throat to talk again, “how did you sleep?”

“’Good, no more nightmares.” She tried to give a small smile, before finishing. “Thanks.”

“Just call me Peeta Mellark, the nightmare hunter.” The joke cut some of the tension and made Katniss chuckle.

“Don’t tell me that, I may make you stay every nig… I mean, really… I think you being here helped.” She took a deep breath trying to find a way to back out of the conversation. Peeta looked deep into her gray eyes for what seemed like an eternity before changing the subject.

"Well, I should get ready for work." He said as he started to untangle himself from the covers of the bed, but before he got up completely he stopped and looked back at her. “Katniss, will you and Bell meet me for lunch today? I have to stay late for a dinner with the new mentoring program and I don’t want to miss the whole day with you both.”  
“Sure, we will meet you at your office around 11:30 if that works.”

“Great. I’ll see you then.” Katniss could sense his excitement in his voice and that made her smile.

 

Katniss pulled into the parking lot behind the history building, she looked in the rearview at her reflection. She had spent more time getting ready this morning than she had in years, even putting on some bronzer and mascara. She also chose her and Bell's outfits with more care than any other normal day. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car, why was she acting like a love sick school girl? She pulled Bell from her car seat and headed into the building.

As she neared his office she could hear two distinct voices coming within, one of which was definitely female. She found his door to be fully open but stopped in her tracks as she took in the scene before her. Peeta was seated in his chair staring at something on his computer. While this is not abnormal, the tall, beautiful blonde hovering over his shoulder was. She reached out to touch the screen putting all of her on display for him. Bell’s baby talk caused both of them to turn to face them. Katniss tried to force a smile, but she knew Peeta could see right through it. He looked back and forth, realizing for the first time what this could look like to her.

“Katniss, you made it.” He jumped from his seat causing his chair to hit the wall behind giving her a quick hug before taking Bell from her. Although she should have been happy with how fast he moved away from the blonde, she was still cautious about the situation. She was not about to let someone else in just get hurt again.

"Katniss, this is Glimmer, she is a new Fashion instructor with the school." Glimmer sauntered around the desk towards them. Katniss took in the tight dress that showed off everything curve on her body, and the low cut vee put her chest on full display. She was every guy's dream; exactly the kind of woman Peeta should be with, and everything she was not.

“You must be the babysitter Peeta told me about taking care of his niece. He is such a sweet man for taking her in like that. “

“Yes, that’s me the nanny.” Katniss couldn’t help the sarcasm in her voice, and it was clear from the look on his face that Peeta noticed as well. “Peeta, if you don’t have the time right now, Bell and I can go.”  
“No.” Peeta broke in before she could even finish her statement. “I am ready to go. Glimmer, I will see you at the dinner tonight.”

"Sure, have fun." Glimmer started walking from the room, giving a last glance at Peeta. Katniss knew that glance. It was one she would give to her prey when she was hunting and it was clear to her that Glimmer was on the prowl.

Peeta led the way from his office and towards the doors leading to the parking lot. “I thought we could go to Sae’s, we can walk there if you want.”

"Sure, sounds good," Katniss answered with no emotion in her voice. She knew she was being short but she didn’t care. Everything that happened in the last few days was floating around in her head and she felt more confused now than ever. Had she really misread everything so much?

Peeta tried to keep the conversation going at lunch, but Katniss pretended to be more interested in everything Bell was doing. He told her about the mentoring program and that they had a dinner planned to welcome all the new faculty that night. The thought of Glimmer sitting next to Peeta all night made her feel sick and she pushed her plate away.

“Katniss, are you okay? You are not even eating.” Peeta spoke with a concern laden voice.

“I’m fine, but I should get going. I don’t want to miss Bell’s nap today.”

“Alright, let’s head back.” Peeta put money down on the table and picked Bell up to start walking back to the building. He opened the door for her and when their eyes met she could tell he didn’t believe her at all. How could he know her so well already?

When they got back to her car Peeta gave Bell a quick kiss before loading her into her seat. Katniss was entering the car when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Will you wait up for me tonight? There is something we need to talk about."

Katniss’s heart was racing. What was he going to say to her? That they had to be more careful, he didn't like her more than a friend, and he wanted to be with Glimmer…the possibilities were endless. She couldn't answer without her voice cracking, so she simply nodded and got into the car to drive away.

 

Katniss felt like she was on autopilot the rest of the day. Over and over again she chastised herself for thinking Peeta could have any feelings for her. She hadn’t had a boyfriend in 6 years and there was a reason for that; besides her scars, she was horrible at reading people, it was always Prim who pointed out the obvious to her. She wished her sister was still here to help her through this; good or bad, Prim always saw the bright side of everything. After putting Bell to bed for the final time that night, Katniss headed to the family room. A quick glance at the clock told her it was 10:45, much later than she thought Peeta would be home. The images of Glimmer touching his arm and flirting occupied her head to the point she didn’t even hear Peeta come in. It was when he was sitting on the other side of the couch that she finally broke free of the images with a jolt.

“Never thought I would actually be able to sneak up on you. Where were you?” Peeta had a smirk on her face that actually upset her.  
“Right here. You’re really late.” Katniss snapped back at him.

Peeta shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat before talking. “Sorry, I needed to talk to Dean Abernathy about the mentoring program. I requested that I get a different mentee.” Katniss couldn’t control her jaw as it dropped and the look of confusion spoke more to Peeta than words so he continued. “Glimmer will be better with someone else, someone that she doesn’t want to flirt with every two seconds. So I am switching with Professor Wiress. I really think you will like Thresh, he is a new professor in the agriculture department.”

"Well, I don't know any guys who would not want a woman like her to flirt with them."

"Not me," Peeta said.

“Why not?” Katniss spit back, she knew she was on a slippery slope but she needed to know.

“She’s not my type," Peeta answered proudly.

“Peeta, she is every guy’s type.”

"Not mine, in fact, my type is the exact opposite of her."

“Oh really, and what is this type of yours?” Katniss felt anger still bubbling inside her. He looked like he was actually enjoying how riled up this conversation made her.

“Katniss, you are my type. “ He stated like she should have known, he took her silence as something different. “I don’t want you to ever be uncomfortable, so if I am crossing a line just tell me and we can forget this whole conversation ever happened.”

Katniss finally came out of her stupor to answer. “I’m not uncomfortable, but why?”

“Why what? Why are you my type?” Peeta asked. Her answer was a simple nod. “It started the first day you were in my class. I got there early and you were laying on the floor in the hallway using your backpack as a pillow. You had your iPod on and at one point you started singing very softly. I remember thinking how beautiful your voice sounded, and then you stood up and stared right at me. I couldn’t look away from you, I noticed your eyes first, they are the most unusual color and I was hit with the urge to tuck those unruly strands of hair behind your ear.” He reached out and moved the hair that had fallen from her braid behind her ear just as he wanted to do that day. Katniss just stared back, wanting more, needing more. “I felt attracted to you instantly. I fought it the whole semester and when you were out of my class I didn’t think I would ever see you again. Then you showed up wanting the nanny job, and I thought I could control it again, but when I heard you singing to Bell I knew I was a goner.” He stopped and looked deep into her eyes before he pleaded with her. “Please say something.”

His voice was shaking for the first time all night, and Katniss realized he had no idea what was going through her head. She was never good with words, actions were her thing. So she did the only thing she could at that moment; she leaned in a kissed him. His lips were soft and warm, and although the kiss was quick, she could feel the effects throughout her body. She pulled back to look at his eyes hoping she was conveying the right message, within seconds she knew she had. He reached up caressing her cheeks with his hands before kissing her again. This kiss was different from the first, there was more force behind this kiss like it had been pent up for months. His tongue glided along her bottom lip, asking for access that she was more than happy to give. The kiss made her feel like she was on fire and for the first time, she thought of fire as a good thing.

She leaned in more closely causing Peeta to lay back on the couch, but seconds later she felt his hands skim across her back and she pulled away. “Sorry. I’m sorry.” She sat back realizing from the look of fear on his face he thought he had done something wrong. She knew she needed to explain. “You didn’t do anything. It’s just the scars. I’m not ready for you to see them.”  
The look on Peeta’s face went from fear to concern. “I don’t care about the scars, they are not who you are.”

“It’s not just the scars. I don’t know how to do this. I haven’t been with anyone since before the accident.” Katniss looked down at her lap picking at imaginary lint on her shirt. She felt a hand under her chin gently pushing her to look back up.

"Then you set the pace, what we do or don't do Is up to you. Keep in mind I have waited two years to kiss you, so we don't have to rush anything." Katniss could see he meant every word and she knew he would be patience with her. She leaned forward and kissed him again, it was shorter but still strong. He pulled her down to lay on his chest while gently caressing her arm.

After a while, Peeta finally broke the silence. "I do have one question, though." They moved their heads so they could see each other's faces. "Will you go on a date with me this weekend?"  
“I’d like that." She was smiling at him when it hit her. Smiles used to allude her, but now she felt like they could flow freely and it was all thanks to Peeta.

 

Peeta had planned everything for their date; all she knew was that she was to be ready at 7pm. So she was not surprised when he shooed her away to get ready at 5pm. She knew that she would be wearing her only dress, the one Joanna had forced her to buy for the possibility of going on a date. It was a simple black dress, fitted to accentuate her small waist then flaring out ending at her knees. Although it was far too long for Joanna’s standards she knew why Katniss liked the length as it covered her scars. She almost didn’t recognize the woman staring back at her. There was more life in her gray eyes, her long chocolate hair was down and wavy over her shoulders instead of being in her usual braid; however, it was the smile that had replaced her scowl that caught her attention the most. She liked this Katniss much better.

She was in her room looking for necklace her mother gave her years ago when she heard Peeta's voice breakthrough the baby monitor. "Alright Bell, I am going to get you changed then we need to pick out something special for me to wear. Can I tell you a secret? I think she may be the one, but I may need your help keeping her around because I am sure one day I will screw something up." It was obvious he had no idea she could hear, but she couldn’t force herself to turn it off. "So if you see me doing something stupid you stop me okay? She will be a great mother figure for you and hopefully, she will be able to help you tame those crazy Mellark curls. God knows I will be no help in that area. Ready to find my outfit? Let's go." She could hear him continue to talk to Bell, but it was more muffled. She smiled again and went back to looking for her necklace.

The babysitter arrived just before 7pm. After Peeta showed her around and gave her the rundown of the schedule, they were off on their first date., Katniss was amazed by how badly the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering, it’s not like she didn’t live with Peeta but this was different. They arrived at the restaurant and were ushered through the crowd to a secluded table on the dock overlooking the river. “I know the owner so I get special treatment,” Peeta said when they were seated.

“You bring a lot of ladies here?” Katniss meant it to be light, but her insecurities were still too close to the surface.

“No, I haven’t been on a real date in over a year. I am not the ladies’ man you all think I am.” He smiled at her before continuing. “You do look really beautiful tonight.”

Katniss gave him a shy smile before looking at the menu. Dinner consisted of small touches and a lot of laughter. Katniss felt light and more full of life than she had in years. In fact, the last time she laughed this much was with Prim. After dinner they decided to take a walk down the pier, they joined hands as a comfortable silence overtook them. When they got to the end Katniss looked up at the star-filled sky, it was in this moment she realized she did not want this night to end. She glanced at Peeta, noticing he was lost in thought. She was curious to know what was going through his head so she asked, “A penny for your thoughts.”

Peeta turned her so they were facing each other. "I was just thinking how I got one phone call a couple of months ago that changed my life. At first, I thought everything was falling apart around me. How was I going to care for Bell, how could I deal with losing my brother? But now, even though that was one of the worst days of my life it brought a beautiful woman to my office who would help me through it all. Just when I thought all was lost, I found that there are better things ahead."

Katniss smiled, again at a loss for words. She pushed up onto her toes to kiss him, slow at first, until the fire started to overtake her. It was all Peeta could do to pull away to catch his breath before suggesting they go home.

Once home, Peeta paid the babysitter as Katniss made her way up the stairs to check on Bell. She was fast asleep in her crib, blonde curls everywhere. She reached down to caress her cheek whispering to the baby, “as long as your uncle will have me I will stay. I promise.”

"How about you stay forever." Peeta's soft voice came from right behind her, she turned to face him becoming immediately engulfed in his arms. After a moment, she took his hand and led him to his room.  
She closed the door then moved to the center of the room. She reached back and unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor. Peeta's breath hitched before his moved closer to her, but she put her hand out to stop him before he could reach her. "I need you to see the scars first, need to know that you are going to be okay with them." She turned and removed her bra putting her full back on display, scars in the shape of angry flames spanned from just below her shoulder blade on her left side to her upper thigh. It felt like an eternity to her, and her insecurity hit a high before she felt his fingers lightly touch the marks on her back. She could feel his lingering touch as he got to the end of the scar on her leg. After a moment, he walked in front of her, "These scars may have been your past, but they should not stop you from a future."  
“I hate knowing they’re there. You keep calling me beautiful, but I am not.” Katniss couldn’t look into his eyes anymore, but his hand under her chin made her look back up.

“You are beautiful,” He said while placing a kiss on her forehead. “And smart,” punctuated by a kiss on her nose. “And you are the strongest woman I know.” He smiled before continuing, “And I think I am in love with you.”

Suddenly a sense of calm and confidence took hold in Katniss, "Good, because I think I love you too."

The smile that overtook his face was enough for her to know this was right. She moved him backward until his knees hit the bed forcing him to sit on the edge. Before she could meet him on the bed he grabbed her hand.

“Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“No regrets, I promise.”

He smiled again before allowing her to straddle his lap, joining him in a passionate kiss. She realized how much more clothing he was wearing than her and felt it was her duty to remedy that situation. She started on the buttons of his shirt but was easily distracted when his lips moved from hers traveling down her neck to her breast before taking one in his mouth. She was writhing and moaning, becoming distracted by the waves of pleasure that surged through her body. Finally, when she got the last button undone she pushed the shirt from his broad shoulders taking a moment to appreciate the view. He didn't get to the gym as much but still had enough muscle to make his body firm. Her eyes went from his chest to stomach noticing the line of coarse blonde hair that disappeared under his dress pants. She reached out following the line with her fingers, stopping to remove his pants. When she had him down to his boxers she smirked at him, feeling triumphant, until he flipped them so he was on top.

His hands and lips seemed to be everywhere leaving a trail of fire behind. After all these years she had found a fire she was happy to be consumed by. His hand finally reached the place that ached for his touch, a small nod was all he needed before slipping her underwear down her tone legs. When he didn’t return his fingers quickly enough she bucked her hips to find relief causing a small laugh from him, but her scowl was quickly kissed away as he started moving his fingers along her slit. It felt so impossibly good, better than she ever knew it could. Finally, she felt she had reached the edge, "Let go Katniss," was all she needed to hear before she fell over, chanting his name. “That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen.”

She smiled back at him before answering, “Peeta, I want you.”

Peeta couldn’t hide the shock. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything more tonight.”

 

She didn’t even pause before answering this time. “Yes, I am sure,” she punctuated her words with an all-consuming kiss. Soon after she pushed away his boxers taking a moment to gather herself; she knew it had been a while, but were they always that big? He reached over her to riffle through his nightstand, after a few moments he finally found what he was looking for. She watched as he opened the condom and rolled it onto himself before leaning back over her. She could feel him at her entrance, but he did not push forward. She grabbed the back of his head to kiss him again and bucked her hips to get his attention. He slowly pushed into her, pausing as she gasped. "Just give me a moment." It had been years and he was defiantly bigger than Darius. After she felt he had adjusted enough she started moving, which was all the invitation he needed.

Soon the feeling of discomfort was completely replaced by pure pleasure. When he reached between them to rub her clit it just took moments before she is falling apart under him again. Then she felt him follow her second later. He continued to hold as much of his weight off of her tiny frame, giving her small kisses all over her face ending on her nose before rolling away to dispose of the condom. Once he was back on the bed she rolled into his side relishing in the after sex glow. “You love me, real or not real.” She asked him. “Real” was his response.

Bell’s chattering woke them the next morning. Katniss rolled to see Peeta staring back at her, he moved the hair from her face behind her ear before moving in to kiss her. This kiss felt different, it was more of a promise than anything. Suddenly the chatter from the next room became cries. "I'll get her and start breakfast," Peeta said as he got out of bed pulling a t-shirt and shorts from his drawer, giving her a view of his pert ass that caused her mouth to go dry. He kissed her once more before rushing from the room to get Bell.

Katniss took a few moments to gather her thoughts. She knew this was the beginning of something new and for once it didn’t scare her. She rolled out of bed, feeling sore from their night together, but even that put a smile on her face. She rushed to her room to get some clothes then padded downstairs. She could hear the radio on and the site before her made her chuckle. Peeta was using a spatula as a microphone as he danced around the kitchen, much to Bells delight. Katniss laughed out loud as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen swinging her around to the song. When he kissed her again she knew he was right, their past did not define them. It only made them stronger because there are always going to be better things ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying my hand at Tumblr,you can find me at Historywriter2007.


End file.
